My Heart's Desire
by Yuki2
Summary: Digihear what's going on? Digiwatch the last Digimon epi? Sora shoots Tai down for Matt? What? Well, now, you can see how Taichi feels about all this! Please R&R!
1. My Heart's Desire

This was rated as runner up for the Best Triangle in I Am Canadian's contest. Thank you, IAC, now I have the spirit to write more for it!  
Digimon does not belong to me.  
Digi hear? Digi watch the newest shows? Can you believe what Sora did to Tai? She totally shot him down! And, well, while you get to see Sora's feeling, you didn't get to know what Tai felt, except that he looked very pained and sad. So here, I wrote about what it must have beeb like for Taichi Kamiya.  
  
My Heart's Desire  
I've known her for the longest time. We've always been best friends. Ever since we were little kids, we used to climb trees and run around the block. She was a tomboy and we used the have the most spectacular times together. But these three years...well, she's changed. She's gone.  
Where she loved to dress up as a boy, with a cap and all, she now wears a green dress and shows her hair, that lovely orange head, with it bobbed like it was three years ago. She never want to go anywhere with me anymore. All she ever does is go on the phone, the mall, or shopping with other friends  
Her kind bright eyes are still full of love and light, but not for me. For someone else, someone who used to be my best friend:  
Yamato...  
Who was my best friend, even though we had been enemies and always had fights, which led us to be best friends. But I never thought about it. She always belonged to me, and we both knew it. She and I had never any misunderstanding between us. And suddenly, it was gone within seconds.  
She had never done this to me before.  
And how I wished to hear her voice again, calling out with me. The lovely voice that always wanted to make you smile, to make you feel better. And now, the voice that brought back fresh and painful memories. The voice that rang in my head and make me sob wildly. The voice that would hurt me more than I thought or known. The voice that could make me feel so little and insignificant. I had never seen this side of her, never heard her voice this way.  
For three years...she had always been mine.  
And now? I was about to lose her  
Forever.  
*Flashback*  
It was snowing, great heaps of snow. There came shouts of delight from the kids at the window. Tai Kamiya looked up to see his little sister Kari, T.K., Matt's little brother, and Sora huddled by the window, gazing up at the falling snow.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tai asked, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder.  
"Yes." She said softly, but sadly.  
"Don't worry Sora." Tai said. "There will be another snowstorm as beautiful as this one." Sora smiled lightly and turned around. Tai followed her gaze.  
Matt. Yes, Yamato, Tai's best friend, was sitting on the table, drinking a pop in one hand and playing an imaginary guitar in another with his eyes close. Sora smiled and pushed Tai's hand off his shoulder. Tai smiled too, but was hurt. Why had she pushed his hand off?  
T.K., Matt's little brother, was yanking Kari's hair gently, almost stroking it. They giggled and ran around in circles. Sora sat down on the windowsill and put her arms protectively around her knees. Tai sat next to her and Sora sighed, letting her head fall on his shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked Sora.  
"Nothing." Sora said. "I'm going to miss you Tai." Tai looked confused and shocked.  
"Where are you going?" Tai asked.  
"Nowhere." Sora said. "You'll see." She tucked in the corners of her dress. Sora never donned hats or pants anymore. She became more and more of the preppy girls that went to Tai's school, wearing dresses and skirts and giggling at the time. Where was the Sora that loved to run around and climb trees? Tai reached for her head gently. This Sora just liked to talk, do quiet things, and almost nothing interesting at all. Sometimes he liked to imagine that she had traded spots with someone in the Digital World. But this change had occurred gradually, if not rapidly. Still, he seemed to have just noticed how MUCH she had changed, and he still had no idea how much she would have changed by the end of that day. He looked at her with a smile on his face. A sad smile. Surely he hadn't changed? But this wasn't his sweet lovable Sora anymore, the girl that seemed to be so light, and so brightened his day.  
Kari always brightened the whole room, and laughingly seemed to make you giggle, laugh, and do whatever you want. She seemed to be a little princess. She was somewhere between Mimi and Sora. Mimi was a true listen-to-me princess.  
Sora, now, was different. At least the Sora he used to know seemed to be. Sora was always loving, her voice made you want to wipe your tears away and smile.  
He looked at her, and saw the difference. Not a light-hearted Sora no longer. No, not a bright Sora, but a down hearted one. And when Sora wasn't happy, neither was he. But he didn't want to ask her what was wrong again. He knew that nothing was wrong if she said that nothing was wrong. Still, she had changed so much these past days he began to worry.  
He reached into his pockets and found two tickets there. Yes, the two tickets he was going to use to ask Sora to go to the concert with him. But...would she say yes? Tai laughed at himself. Of course! This was Sora we were talking about, Sora who loved to see him, Sora and Tai, no one ever had any problem with that, and they were the school's most famous couple (followed closely by T.K. and Kari)! Tai smiled and looked at Sora.  
Her eyes were not looking at him, they were looking past him. Tai followed her gaze once more and saw nothing. Matt's chair was empty. T.K. and Kari had followed Matt into another room. Instead, a guitar could be heard playing a nice, soft melody.  
"Come on Tai." Sora said lightly, pulling Tai towards the room. "Let's go!"  
"One last thing." Tai said, stopping her a few paces before the door, which stood ajar. "Sora, I love you, you know that." He gave her a kiss, which she didn't return. "Sora?"  
"I'm here." Said Sora's timid voice. Tai smiled, but his veins seemed to be frozen and he couldn't move. What had just happened? He shook Sora's feeling away and forced himself to smile at her. "I got these tickets to a concert." Tai said, holding up the tickets. "Would you like to go with me? For Christmas?" He smiled, certain she would say yes, yet this creepy feeling crawling up his neck.  
"I-I can't." Sora stuttered. Tai couldn't believe his ears. Why? He was shocked.  
"Why?" He asked. The question seemed to echo in his head over and over. Why aren't you going? Why must you be like this? Why are you so mean? Why do you regret everything I do? Why don't you love me anymore? Why, why, why?  
"Well, because." Sora paused. "I want to stay open...for Matt."  
What did she just say? Did she say she refused because she wanted Yamato, his best friend, to ask her? Did he hear correctly? Tai blinked. Was she shooting him down for someone else?  
Apparently yes.  
"I'm really sorry Tai." She said, her eyes looking in the door, at Matt. Tai could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Three years of her, it couldn't end in this. She's sorry?  
"No you're not." Tai said bitterly, looking down at the floor. He was a fool, to think she would always be with him forever. To think that...Taichi looked away. It was just too painful. For Matt. Those words echoed in his mind.  
"I really am sorry." Sora said. "Sorry it had to end like this."  
Yes, end like this...end like this from a three-year relationship. They've been together for more than three years. And yet, all the memories of all the fun they've had kept coming back to him.  
"Tai?" Sora asked. He didn't budge. He seemed paralyzed, and the saddest anyone could be. He seemed to be biting his lip from crying out. And yet he must be brave. He had the crest of courage.  
"Tai." Sora said, giving him a sad, warm smile. It made him want to cry even more. Yes, this was the new Sora Takenouchi smile, not the one that comforted you, but the one that made you cry more. It was so sad, touching, he sniffed. She would be gone forever, if only he would say the words. And he must. He must be a gentlemen.  
"It's all right." He found himself saying. "Really, Sora, I'm all right. I just think..." He trailed off. "I'm going to go home." He walked out the door and left her speechless. But not for long. She bounced into the room, as light as a bird. She was free again.  
And him?  
Walking down the street, shuffling his shoes, he thought about her, and about how much fun they had. Ooh, all that fun. Gone?! How could it be? He cried. Literally, on the street, he cried.  
How could she do this to him? He sat down on the sidewalk and looked up at the sky. The sky looked like a big cloud of fury. The snowflakes had stopped dancing and all was still. Everyone was in his or her houses.  
Suddenly, the door opened from that dreaded house again and Kari Kamiya, his little sister, came out. She snuck her little hand in his and they walked home.  
Tai smiled sadly. He still had Kari, and, well, he was just so confused. Was he still Matt's friend then? Whose fault was it? And T.K., would he allow T.K. to hang around with Kari still?  
Tai did not know any of the answers to those questions. He knew one certain thing, though.  
"I want my Sora back."  
  
I don't really think I should write a sequel to this. Of course I want this to end up straight and right, it's just that...I dunno, if you want me to, tell me and I'll consider it. 


	2. My Heart's Desire 2

I'm very sorry that it took me so long to write this. (and to tell you the truth, it didn't take me that long either, so I don't know why or how I managed to put it of for so long).  
Once, I even managed to convince myself not to write a sequel to this...but then, so many people wanted one, and my friend Sonja said, "You MUST write a sequel!" so finally, I said today, "I am GOING TO DO THIS." And I did. It's a nice, sweet little sequel, but then, I won't say any more and spoil it all.  
I really hope that you will all enjoy this. Please review and tell me what you thought!  
  
My Heart's Desire 2  
Tai lay down on his bed in his room that night, doing nothing but thinking. Kari paused in the doorway for the fifth time, and sighed.  
"Tai, you can't stay here forever, you know." She said. Tai lay motionless on the bed. Kari walked over. "Tai?"  
"Yeah Kari?" Tai asked, rolling over. Kari was startled. His eyes were all red and puff, his nose even redder.  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked.  
"It's nothing." Tai replied, rolling over. Kari sighed and walked to the phone, dialing T.K.'s number.  
"Hello?" Kari asked. "Is T.K. there?"  
"Yeah, sure." Matt said, on the other line. "Hey T.K., phone for you. It's from Kari." There was some shuffling, and finally, T.K.'s voice came over the phone.  
"Hey Kari, anything wrong?" T.K. asked.  
"Nothing, thought Tai seems a little down." Kari said. "Know if anything happened." T.K shook his head.  
"Nope."  
"Oh, well, all right." Kari said. She hung up the phone and returned to Tai's room and sighed. Poor Tai. What WAS the matter?  
  
"You did the right thing, Sora." Matt said. "I'm positive."  
"Hm." Sora said. "He seemed really heart-broken."  
"He'll get over it." Matt said, sitting down and starting to play the guitar again. Sora smiled at the sound, but something inside of her stirred.  
"I hope it's soon." She whispered and turned back to Matt. But she couldn't concentrate too much on Matt's music. It kept drifting away from her ears and Tai's words kept coming back to her.  
He had been so good to her those three years, was it really fair for her to do this? She felt sorry for the way she had shot him down; perhaps she could've done a better job to make him feel better. Perhaps.  
T.K. walked into the room. "Hey, anyone know anything bout Tai?" He went over to the fridge and pulled out a drink.  
"Something bout Tai?" Sora asked, glancing at Matt and then back at T.K. "Such as?"  
"Well, Kari says he seems a little down."  
"A little down." Sora and Matt exchanged looks.  
"Or maybe he hasn't gotten over it yet." Matt said.  
"I think that maybe I should go talk to him." Sora suggested. Matt nodded.  
"That might work."  
Sora got her jacket and started out with T.K. to the Kamiya residence.  
Kari had the door long open before they got there. Sora peered into the hall. T.K. walked in, and sat down at a table, waiting patiently for Kari. Sora peered into a room.  
"Tai, get up, you can't lie on the bed all day." Kari said. "C'mon, go get some fresh air, the door's even open for you." Tai said nothing. Kari sighed and started for the door. Sora decided to go back and wait with T.K.  
"Sora?" Kari asked, entering the room. "And T.K. Well, hey."  
"Hi." Sora said. "Can I talk to Tai?" Kari nodded.  
"He's right in his room back there, but I don't know if you can get a word out of him or not." Kari sighed in frustration. Sora walked over to Tai's room.  
"Tai?"  
Tai stiffened at the voice. What did she want now?  
"Tai, you all right?" Tai tried to ignore the note of worried ness and consumed an injured air. Sora sighed, and walked over to Tai's desk. She stopped and bent closely, looking at something.  
It was photo album, full of memories from the past. Sora picked it up. Was this the Sora book? She was in so many pictures. Must be. Sora flipped through all the pictures, her heart warming slowly, and suddenly, two tears fell down and splattered on the book. Tai spun around.  
"Sora?" He asked. She looked up, holding the book.  
"I'm reading." She said, sniffing. Tai walked over.  
"Do you remember that?" Tai asked. Sora smiled. "That was the time I fell off the ride and into the water, remember."  
"How could I forget?" Sora said. "And they had to call rescue guards to come and rescue you." They giggled. "I was so worried."  
"And remember that cotton candy?" Tai pointed to a picture of him and a bag of cotton candy. "Remember how it go stuck in my hair and you had to wash it out?"  
"I was wearing my hat, luckily." Sora said. "Though I did warn you not to bring it on the roller coaster." They laughed. "And there's me with Mr. Snowflake." Sora said, pointing to a teddy bear in a picture. "I remember how long you took to win that for me." Suddenly, her eyes blurred again. "I still have that bear." She said quietly.  
"Yeah." Tai said. They flipped quietly through the pictures.  
"Tai, listen, I'm sorry." Sora said.  
"I know." Tai said. "Was that why you came over here, to say you're sorry again? Because I know you're sorry…and I guess I forgive you." Sora sighed, and put her arms around Tai.  
"I'm going to miss you." Tai didn't trust himself to speak. "Promise me something Tai." Sora said. "That wherever we are, we'll always be friends."  
"Promised." Tai said.  
"Now let's laugh over the rest of these pictures." Sora said.  
  
"Hey Matt, are you doing anything this afternoon?" Sora asked. Matt shrugged.  
"Another band practice, probably." Matt said, rubbing his head. "They always come at the most inconvenient times, but then, our band needs the practice." Sora smiled. "What are you doing?"  
"Well, I was just heading round to the soccer game." Sora said. "Davis is going to play against the other district today, and we're all going to watch."  
"Maybe later." Matt said, gathering his guitar case. "I might be free in the evening, phone you if I can." He walked off with a wave. Sora sighed, and slumped down in a nearby chair.  
Had she made the right decision? To be with Matt? Did she really love him that much -or at all? She got up and started to walk towards the soccer field. "By any rate." She said. "I've at least got to be there for the soccer game, or else no one will forgive me." She found a seat with the others, right beside Tai.  
"Saved it for you, thought you might want to see how this big one's going to come out." Tai said. "Win this one, and win the whole thing."  
"Go Ken!" Yolei called. Ken waved to them from the other side. Davis (down in the field) glared.  
"You'd think that Ken would be on Davis's team if he's one of us, and not the Digimon Emperor." Tai said. He smiled. "Doesn't matter, though, it'll only make the game a little more interesting. Go Davis!"  
"Yeah, Davis, show them what you've got." Kari yelled, standing up. T.K. sweatdrop and Davis blushed, and then, pushing his goggles back, gave them the thumbs-up signal.  
"I can do it!" He called from the back of the field. Tai smiled.  
Davis was actually quite good in the first quarter, scoring two goals. Of course, Ken had twelve all lined up already by that time.  
"Oh no." Kari said. Tai shook his head.  
"They're not going to win." Sora said.  
"We'll still be proud of you if you lose!" Yolei yelled.  
"Hm." Davis narrowed his eyebrows and scored another goal.  
"Even if he IS actually scoring goals, I can't watch this!" Sora said, angry. "That's it, I'm going down there myself."  
"But Sora-" Tai said.  
"Don't stop me Tai." Sora started to walk down to the field.  
"Sora, wait up." Tai said. "Sora." He panted. "I want to help too." Sora looked started for a second, and then smiled.  
"I knew you would Sora."  
"Replacements, huh?" Said Davis's coach. "Well, I don't see why not, it's not illegal in this game."  
"In that case, let's get on the field!" Sora said. Tai held up a pair of tennis shoes. "Oh yeah, and to change too."  
"It's been a long time since I've seen you without a dress." Tai said to Sora on the field.  
"It's been a long time since I've seen you with those goggles." Sora replied, since Davis had handed the goggles over to Tai for good luck when he retired from the field.  
"All right, we can do this!" Tai said. "C'mon." He got hold of the ball and moved it down the field. Ken approached him; ready to flick the ball away, when Tai shot it straight through his legs. Sora, behind Ken, got the ball and scored.  
"Yay! Go Tai!" Kari said.  
"If this keeps up, the score's going to be tied before long!" T.K. said. Kari smiled. "Yay!"  
"Wow, I'm so proud of you guys." Davis said, running down the field to meet them. "We won by one whole point!"  
"That's partly because Ken sprained his ankle trying to get that ball away from Sora." Tai said, smiling at Sora, who found she was blushing under Tai's gaze.  
"And Sora, I didn't know that you played soccer." Davis said.  
"I used to play all the time." Sora said, smiling. "C'mon, let's all go see how Ken's doing."  
  
"Tai?" Sora asked as they walked home. "I need to tell you something."  
"Yes." Tai asked lightly. He had fun that day, and had much forgotten about relationships.  
"Tai." Sora said, and stopped walking. "I've decided that Yamato's not the guy for me." Sora said, blushing. Tai had a startled look etched on his face.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It seems that he's never there for me, you know, and I thought about it, but I haven't had this much fun for months, and it seems to revolve around you." Sora said. "Tai, I'm so sorry I told you it had ended, because it hasn't, and I, I still love you." She lowered her head again, and opened her mouth for an apology, but thought better of it.  
"Sora." Tai lifted her head up. "It's all right."  
"And I've decided." Sora blurted out. "That I can stop trying to be a proper little girl, because I believe that proper girls never have as much fun as the carefree ones, and isn't fun what it's all about?" She smiled. "I think these three years, I've slowly become lost in myself. But, but, well, I've decided that I liked myself better three years ago. Of course, some things I wouldn't exchange for the world, like you Tai, but I want to be myself, instead of covering up with an act. And I want someone that will be there for me, when I need him."  
"Enough said." Tai said. Putting his arm around her, he added, "I love you too Sora. I always have, even before these three years, and I always will."  
"Oh." Sora said, her face glowing warm, and then turning red as they walked down the path towards the sunset.  
Matt sat beside a bush, watching the couple walk down the glimmering path with satisfaction, and yet a little note of regret and sadness.  
"They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder."  



End file.
